


christmas (baby, please come home)

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Am I ashamed? No, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Christmas, Drugs, M/M, Ouch, References to Drugs, Stoner Adam Milligan, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, best friends to strangers, i don’t think, its not?? that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In all honestly, Michael had almost completely forgot about Adam Milligan. His best friend, his first crush— his ‘gay awakening’, as Gabriel has so gently put it all of those years ago. Adam was a force to be reckoned with; mouthy, rebellious, and an all-around asshole. And of course, Michael had fallen for him.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	christmas (baby, please come home)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend.
> 
> also?? hi i’m gonna wrap this series up around the 12/15 because it’s extremely overwhelming atm lmao?? i will most likely write days 24 + 25 but tbh i just can’t finish it without causing a lot of stress for myself lol

In all honestly, Michael had almost completely forgot about Adam Milligan. His best friend, his first crush— his ‘gay awakening’, as Gabriel has so gently put it all of those years ago. Adam was a force to be reckoned with; mouthy, rebellious, and an all-around asshole. And of course, Michael had fallen for him.

Then college happened, and the two parted their ways, and Michael lost contact with his best friend of seven years, and practically forgot about Adam’s existence.

Until he stumbled into the bathroom of some two-star bar, noticing a man on the ground, his head lolled back with a cigarette dangling loosely from in between his middle and pointer fingers. Michael raised an eyebrow, staring at the man for a moment before it hit him, in his slightly intoxicated state, that this was Adam Milligan and Adam Milligan looked exactly the same as he had six years prior.

“Huh,” Michael uttered, unable to get anything but that phrase out.

Adam glanced up at him, shadows underneath his reddened-eyes. He stared at Michael for a moment, until he finally opened his mouth. “What’re you looking at, man?” His tone was light; too light, if anything. A bit ‘devil may care-ish’, to Michael.

“Uh...” Michael started, trailing off as Adam kept his gaze on him. “Adam...?”

“That’s me,” The man shrugged, shooting his finger up in the air like Michael remembered he had done back in middle-school during roll-call. “How’d you know?”

“I’m...” _your best friend, another person who left you, another person who abandoned you when you needed it_. “Michael. Novak.”

“Hm.” Adam hummed, raising the cigarette to his lips as he slouched further down. He had a distant expression on his face, as if he was recalling a memory, one he couldn’t remember all the details to. “Don’t know you.”

And, God, if that didn’t shatter Michael’s heart then and there. He knew everything that had happened was his fault— he knew leaving Adam was his fault, he knew whatever happened to Adam afterwards was his fault, but his stomach still sunk at that, his body and head falling heavy, like it was made of lead. “Yeah. We went to the same school, I saw you around.”

“Hell of a good memory then,” Adam giggled, rolling his eyes as he took another drag from his cigarette. He was high— clearly. A problem that he had only started developing only a few months before leaving him. (And if Michael was being honest, he wasn’t sure if he’d rather have a sober-Adam remember him, or a high-Adam to have forgotten about him. He wasn’t sure which would hurt worse.)

“Yeah. Maybe.” Michael walked over to the sink, his palms trembling against the grimy, chipping, white paint. He glanced up in the mirror, shutting the water on when he saw Adam in the reflection, still on the floor, staring at him like a mystery— a puzzle, a riddle that he couldn’t solve. He splashed some water on his face, turning it off as soon as he possibly could, and leaving the bathroom without sparing Adam a ‘goodbye’.

He heard a distant mumble of “merry Christmas, asshole,” but he shoved it to the back of his mind. Adam wasn’t a part of his life anymore, he told himself. Adam didn’t  matter anymore, he swore to himself. Adam was just a memory— a part of his past that he’d  never meet again , a lie he told himself to comfort the fact that he had abandoned one of the most important people who had ever been in his life. (If only any of those were true.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, ily!!


End file.
